


Forbearance.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cock Warming, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Had your cock not been inside him, he would’ve gotten up by now.Kinktober 2020, Day 10: Cock Warming.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Forbearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Devil May Cry work for this series! Hope to see you more in the future.

His hips wiggle at their own accord, unable to keep still as he sits upon your lap. Not that you pay him any mind; Dante irritably listens as your pen scribbles number after number onto a checkbook, occasionally twisting his back to view the mess of numbers you’ve scrawled messily onto the paper. Cold, dank air leaves his bare body shivering against your own fully clothed and warm one. 

Had your cock not been inside him, he would’ve gotten up by now. Instead, he sits on your lap, embracing you tightly as he worries his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. It floods his mouth with a metallic taste, a bitter iron with the sweet of his saliva. Dante rests his head on your shoulder, inhaling your scent deeply and sighing.

He wants you to move, to use his body for your own pleasure and gain, to finally reprimand him for grinding into you so dirtily and to shut him up with a quick slam of your hips against his--but that doesn’t happen. Patient, ever so serene while he basks in his madness, you place a steady hand on his back.

  
With a whine, Dante grinds hard into your hips, and you steel him with the palm of your hand and a kiss on his cheek,  _ “Patience, my devil, and I’ll give you what you want.”  _ Oh, if only he noticed the tremble in your cadence and the shaking of your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
